Anthony Goldstein
|died= |blood=Half-blood |alias= |title=Prefect - "‘And Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil for Ravenclaw,’ said Hermione." |signature= |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Male |height= |hair=Blonde |eyes=Grey |skin=White |hidef= |family=*Porpentina ScamanderWell, I think it's widely known that that characters of (Porpen)tina and Queenie are sisters, but not that their surname is Goldstein. posted by JKR on Twitter on 15 August 2015[https://twitter.com/jk_rowling/status/632611629843263488 (any rlation to Anthony Goldstein) Yes (but distant).] posted by JKR on Twitter on 15 August 2015 (distant relative) *Queenie Goldstein (distant relative) *Rolf Scamander (distant relative) |hidem=hide |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus=Non-corporeal |hidea= |job= |house=Ravenclaw |loyalty=*Goldstein family *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Ravenclaw *Dumbledore's Army - "Harry moved off into the middle of the room. Something very odd was happening to Zacharias Smith; every time he opened his mouth to disarm Anthony Goldstein, his own wand would fly out of his hand, yet Anthony did not seem to be making a sound." }} Anthony Goldstein (b. c. 1980) was a half-blood wizard who began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991. He was Sorted into Ravenclaw house. In his fifth year he was selected as one of his House's prefects and joined Dumbledore's Army, an organisation taught and lead by Harry Potter. Anthony later fought beside fellow D.A. members in the Battle of Hogwarts the last battle of the Second Wizarding War. Biography Early life Anthony was born into the Goldstein family. He had at least one magical parent and was distantly related to Porpentina and Queenie Goldstein. He was also Jewish.J.K. Rowling on Twitter: ".@benjaminroffman Anthony Goldstein, Ravenclaw, Jewish wizard." Hogwarts years In 1991, Anthony received his acceptance letter and began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, being Sorted into Ravenclaw. He befriended dorm-mates Terry Boot and Michael Corner, and was also on speaking terms with Ernest Macmillan. Fifth year In his fifth year, Anthony was made one of Ravenclaw's new prefects, alongside Padma Patil. He, Michael, and Terry attended the meeting in the Hog's Head to discuss learning defensive and offensive magic from Harry Potter. Anthony vocally agreed with Hermione Granger that Dolores Umbridge's Defence Against the Dark Arts classes were useless, as they were only being taught the theory, which is not enough. He signed the Dumbledore's Army parchment and joined the group. Hermione, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley met Anthony outside of the hospital wing and told him of the location of the D.A. meetings — in the Room of Requirement — and how to access it. He was paired with Zacharias Smith in one such meeting to practise the Disarming Charm. However, whenever Zacharias opened his mouth to cast the spell and disarm Anthony, Fred and George Weasley would slyly disarm him. Anthony took his practical Charms O.W.L.s at the same time as Gregory Goyle, Hermione and Daphne Greengrass. He did well enough in his exams to stay on for N.E.W.T.s. On the Hogwarts Express after the school year's conclusion, Anthony sat in a compartment with Terry, Michael, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Ernie Macmillan. Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, and Draco Malfoy attempted to attack Harry on the train outside of their compartment, but the seven of them used a variety of jinxes and hexes that Harry had taught them, after which the Slytherins resembled three gigantic slugs. Seventh year Anthony was part of the revived DA during the 1997-1998 school year, hiding in the Room of Requirement. He bravely fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. It can be assumed that he survived the final battle, since he was not mentioned among the fallen fifty. After the battle he most likely kept his D.A. coin, as a badge of honour, as did other D.A. members. Personality and traits Anthony was a very friendly and good-natured individual, who was willing to disobey and risk being punished by Dolores Umbridge in opposition to her tyranny over Hogwarts, as a devoted member of Dumbledore's Army. He was also very courageous and determined, as he bravely fought against the Death Eaters in the Battle of Hogwarts along with most of his friends and fellow students to defend his school, and even managed to survive the battle, showing him to have been a very skilled wizard indeed. Magical skills and abilities *'Defence Against the Dark Arts': As a committed and loyal member of Dumbledore's Army, Anthony would have learnt how to cast multiple highly practical defensive and offensive spells, under the masterful teaching of Harry Potter. *'Duelling': Anthony was shown to be a highly skilled and competent duellist with considerable talent in martial magic. Anthony and his friends at the end of the 1995-1996 school year were able to successfully duel and defeat Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle after they tried to attack Harry Potter on the Hogwarts Express. They were able to successfully cast various unpleasant offensive spells on them, that they at the end of the duel resembled slugs. Furthermore, Anthony bravely fought in the Battle of Hogwarts in 1997, along his D.A. comrades against the Death Eaters and survived, showing his remarkable talent and resilience as a duellist. *'Charms': Anthony appeared to be highly proficient and skilled in charm-work, as he was capable of producing a non-corporeal Patronus, a mark of superior magical ability and talent, given the immense difficulty of casting such an advanced and powerful protective charm. He presumably learnt how to cast this charm with the help of Dumbledore's Army's Patronus lesson. Etymology Anthony was an Egyptian ascetic monk considered to be the founder of Christian monasticism. Goldstein is a relatively common Jewish surname, which is a part of his Jewish heritage. Behind the scenes *Anthony was voiced by Tom Wheatley in the video game adaptation of . *In , Anthony was portrayed as light skinned with blond hair and blue eyes. He was slightly shorter than Harry Potter. *From the student list seen in , it can be gleaned that Anthony was originally intended to be a Hufflepuff. *Anthony was the first character to be identified as Jewish, the information being revealed by J. K. Rowling on Twitter as an example of a Jewish person attending Hogwarts. Appearances * * * * * * * Notes and references de:Anthony Goldstein de2:Anthony Goldstein es:Anthony Goldstein fr:Anthony Goldstein it:Anthony Goldstein ja:アンソニー・ゴールドスタイン nl:Anton Goldstein pl:Anthony Goldstein pt-br:Antônio Goldstein ru:Энтони Голдстейн zh:安东尼·戈德斯坦 Category:20th century births Goldstein, Anthony Category:Dumbledore's Army Goldstein, Anthony Category:Grey-eyed individuals Category:Half-bloods Category:Hogwarts prefects Category:Males Category:Ravenclaws Category:Ravenclaws Sorted in 1991 Category:Wizards